


sorry (to my unknown lover)

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, M/M, Oikawa and Suga are aromantic fuck buddies, and they talk about feelings, implied past oikage and kagesuga, or rather their lack of ones towards emotional intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: They're laughing over the same thing and it feels nice.





	sorry (to my unknown lover)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks. Prompt:
> 
> "I want no saviour baby,  
> I just wanna get it on"
> 
> "I don't fall in love,  
> I just fake it"
> 
> \-- _At Least I'm Not As Sad As I Used To Be_ , Fun.

They're laughing over the same thing and it feels nice.

"Tobio-chan had the biggest crush on you, too?" Oikawa snickers into his palm, taking another swig from the bottle of vodka he's sharing with Suga. The liquid slides down hot, hot, like the tips of Suga's fingers drawing nonsense on his lower back under his shirt, and the sharp taste of the alcohol, ironically enough, keeps his heart sober for more honesty. It's always easier to talk like this when his mouth has been loosened first.

(By just the vodka, or perhaps, the aid of something _entirely_ else, he'll leave it to Suga's undone zipper and your imagination.)

"He did!" Suga huffs, tone conveying an extreme fondness towards the hapless object of their conversation. He drinks directly from the spot where Oikawa's lips had been on the bottle, and the thrill of an indirect kiss just never gets old. "Poor kid even came and confessed and I felt so bad when I turned him down."

"Oh~?" Oikawa kicks at a pebble near his feet, watches it stumble across the short length of the street. Alas, it lands in a gutter, never to be seen again. The end.

Suga shuffles closer, pressing against Oikawa's side, in an attempt at sharing body heat to curb the night's chill. "Yeah, well. He's so _sincere_ and I'm not," he takes a pause, wets his lips. "I'm not really into relationships."

Oikawa makes a noise of understanding. "There are many types of relationships, though. Look at us, no strings attached."

"But I know _you_ won't cross the line. While Tobio's just…he deserves better." With a shrug of his shoulders, Suga finishes the last of the vodka and sets the bottle down. It _clinks_ desolately against the pavement, casting a shadow, darkly, over their shoes. "Someone more inclined to reciprocrate what he has to give."

"I guess." That's as far as Oikawa would like to admit that Suga's right.

They lapse into silence then, watching passing cars flash by and weave into different corners of the neighbourhood. The street lamp above flickers, sending occasional shadows to meet them. A dog barks in the distance. A lady calls _Shizu-chan!_ after it.

The air is hardly stiffling but Oikawa finds his breathing has become shallow. An undefined lump makes itself known at the back of his throat.

"We'll never be able to really love anyone, will we?" Suga's voice breaks through the stillness. He sounds resigned.

"No," Oikawa agrees. He lets his head rest against the other boy's shoulders, and counts sheep in his mind. "We can care, but that's it."

_(That's all we can do for anyone else.)_

Suga leans down to kiss him on the cheek. He grins, changing the subject. "Another round?"

Oikawa doesn't find it very hard to grin back. "Why not?"

He grabs the bottle and tosses it into the bin slightly away from them. It goes in with a satisfactory _clang!_.

(At least they'll have each other's bodies.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Halsey's ["Sorry"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bwGqfUst30/). Tags are a bit messed up there but will rectify soon!


End file.
